


Take A Deep Breath

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, breath play, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rhett tests out Link’s breath holding capabilities on the show, Link decides to do the same to Rhett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Deep Breath

“I’ve got a timer right here; hold your breath, start at 40 okay? Hyperventilate a little.”

Link took several deep breaths.

“I’ll tell you when to start, you tell me when you’re ready.” After a few more deep breaths, Link gave Rhett the okay sign that he was ready.

“Okay, start it at 21:48. Just totally relax. Eventually you’ll have to let a little bit of air out but you just let a little bit out and it gets that carbon dioxide out ‘cause your body doesn’t want that. That’s just the beginning. There’s all these stages of letting a little bit of air out, a little bit of air out, a little bit of air out, a little bit of air out, and you should do that about 8 or 9 times before you give up.”

Rhett quietly watched the clock as Link held his breath. “See this is good, I mean…you’re coming up on 40 seconds at this point. Keep going.” Link tried not to laugh.

“Keep going, that’s good. Stay calm, keep your heart rate down.” Rhett said in a quiet, soothing voice. Link snickered but was able to keep holding his breath.

Rhett smiled. “You’re coming up on a minute. That’s pretty good. Just keep going.”

Link tapped Rhett on the arm and leaned into the table. He was obviously getting uncomfortable but wanted to keep going.

“Good. That’s good, Link!” Rhett said, maintaining his calm voice.

Link finally exhaled.“Okay. Wow okay you went 23 plus 12…35. You went a minute and 35 seconds.” Rhett was pleased with Link’s attempt. “I kept almost laughing.” Link said. “I wasn’t really relaxed.”

Rhett went on to explain his breath holding process. “I went under one time for uh…3 minutes.”

“3 minutes?” Link was impressed.

“3 minutes. I was underwater for three minutes”

“3 minutes? Wow, twice as long as what I just did.”

“See, now we need to go snorkeling.” Rhett said at the end of the ep.

Link brought up the breath holding thing a couple nights later when he and Rhett were having dinner.

“Can you really hold your breath for 3 minutes? I’ve never seen you do it.”

“Yeah.” Rhett said as he loaded up the dishwasher. “Pull up the stopwatch app on your phone and I’ll prove it to you right now.” Rhett sat back down at the table and took several deep breaths while Link brought up the app on his phone.

“You ready?” He asked. Rhett nodded.

“Okay, go.” Link started off watching the clock, but eventually turned his attention towards Rhett. He couldn’t help but notice how calm he was: head down, eyes closed, fully focused on the task at hand. The only sounds he made were when he occasionally released little spurts of CO2.   _I wonder if he could handle a little distraction._  The thought of teasing Rhett while he did his breath holding exercise gave Link an idea.

Link checked the clock. “57, 58, 59, 3 minutes. Great job Rhett!” Rhett exhaled and looked up at Link with a smartass look on his face. “See, I told you I could do it.”

Link high fived him. “I never doubted you for a second.”

Rhett got up from his chair. “Uh huh, whatever you say Link.”

Later that evening, Rhett and Link were laying in bed making out. Rhett reached down and started undoing Link’s pants. “Do you want me to?” He hotly whispered in his ear.

“Actually, I want to try something new tonight. Get up and get undressed.” Intrigued, Rhett got up and did as Link asked. Link got the chair they kept in the corner of the room and had Rhett sit down.

“Watching you do your breath holding thing earlier gave me an idea. I was wondering how good you would be at holding your breath if I provided you with a few distractions.”

Rhett raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Link smiled and rubbed his hands together. “Touching, kissing, the kind of things that might get your heart rate going.  Are you up to the challenge?”

“Sure.” Rhett said confidently. “Sounds like fun.”

“Great.” Link pulled up the timer on his phone. “Let’s start small; I’ll set the timer for a minute.”

“Pft, a minute is nothing.” Rhett took a few deep breaths.

“Ready?” Link asked. Rhett nodded. “Okay, go.” Link hit the button on the timer. As soon as Rhett closed his eyes, Link set to work rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck. Rhett smiled but didn’t budge. He was able to go the whole minute with no difficulties.

“Good job, Rhett. Do you think you could go longer?”

“Absolutely.” Rhett smirked. “I’ve totally got this.”

“All right then. Let’s try two minutes.” Link reset the timer and waited for Rhett’s signal. As soon as he gave it, Link knelt down between Rhett’s legs and stroked his dick, working his way up and down the shaft and playing with the opening. This time Rhett smiled and tapped his foot a bit, but remained steadfast in his breath holding. He let out another deep exhale when the timer went off and looked down at Link. “You’re really trying, aren’t you?”

“Yup. “ Link chuckled. “How’s your heart rate?”

Rhett smiled. “A little fast, but I’ve got it under control.”

“You want to try three minutes?”

“Sure. I can’t wait to see what you’ve got planned.” Link set the timer for three minutes. “Ready when you are.” Rhett took another set of deep breaths and gave Link the signal; this time he leaned his head back and dropped his arms at his sides. Link spread Rhett’s legs apart a little bit more and slowly took him into his mouth. He let his tongue do all the talking as he guided it up and down Rhett’s cock while simultaneously massaging his balls. Rhett clenched his fists and tapped his toes, determined to stay focused despite what Link was doing. He let out a little grunt which let Link know he was finally reaching his breaking point, so Link switched gears and began kissing the tip of his dick. When Link’s tongue touched the opening of Rhett’s dick ever so slightly, he was a goner.

“That’s it, I’m done.” He said, exhaling and covering his hands with his face. “I can’t go on.”

Link stood up and checked the clock. “Aww, so close. You only had 15 seconds left.” He stood behind Rhett, took his face in his hands, and kissed him. “How are you feeling?”

“Besides defeated?” Rhett chuckled. “A little lightheaded. I need to lie down.”

“Okay.” Link helped Rhett out of the chair and back into bed. He put the chair back in the corner and sat on the edge of the bed beside Rhett, quietly massaging his hand. “Feeling better?” He asked.

“Yup.” Rhett smiled and stroked Link’s arm. “I want you now. Please?”

“Of course.” Link said in a low voice. He stood up and undressed before pulling a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. Link then straddled Rhett and kissed him for a few minutes before continuing down to his neck and shoulders. Link stopped to stroke his chest and play with his hair.

“My my, you’re docile tonight. Is it the lack of oxygen?”

Rhett nodded happily. “I think so. I feel super relaxed right now. A little loopy too.”

“I like it when you’re all sweet and quiet like this. You look so content.” Link ran his tongue around both of Rhett’s nipples before continuing down his body, stopping to enjoy the shape of his hip bones and the length of his legs. Link found the happy little noises Rhett was making arousing; they made him want to explore his body even more.

Link gently rolled Rhett over on his stomach and thoroughly rubbed his back before moving on to his ass. Link indulged himself with a few nibbles of the fleshy area before pushing Rhett’s knees up and reaching around to stroke him.

“Are you ready?” Link said softly. Rhett nodded. “Good.” Link coated his fingers with a healthy amount of lube and used them to massage Rhett’s asshole before slipping them in one at a time. He then formed his fingers into a hook and moved them in and out of Rhett.

“Fuck, Link.” He hissed.

“You like this?” Link smiled.”

“Yes. Can you do it a little bit more?”

“Sure baby.” Link tapped Rhett’s thigh with his free hand as he continued to finger him a for little while longer, taking time to brush up against Rhett’s prostate and make him shiver.

“Mmmm.” Link growled. “I think I’m ready to fuck you now. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Rhett said in a strained whisper. “I need it.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Link said as he pulled his fingers out a final time and coated his dick with lube, stroking it in the process. He gently slid inside Rhett, whispering sweet nothings to him until he was all the way in. Rhett pressed his hips into Link’s as a sign of gratitude, and Link spent the next several minutes grinding against them. He then switched to sliding in and out of Rhett, mimicking what he did with his fingers earlier. Rhett purred and began stroking himself in time with Link’s movements.

“Link…” Rhett moaned. “I’m close. So close…”

“I am too.” Link said in a rough whisper. “Do you want to do it together?”

“Please.” Rhett pleaded.

After a few more moments of stroking and grinding that were punctuated with sounds of satisfaction from both men, Rhett dropped his hand back on the bed. He let out a throaty, high pitched sigh as Link leaned over and hugged him around the waist. They came at the same time, Link holding his breath and not letting go until they were done. Link gently slipped out of Rhett and remained in that position, laying his head on his back until the last bits of their orgasm rolled away.

“How are you doing?” Link asked, kissing Rhett’s back.

“Great. How about you?”

“Amazing.” Link squeezed Rhett’s waist. “Let’s get cleaned up and get something to drink. I’m thirsty.”

The two men took turns cleaning each other off, Link mercilessly tickling Rhett while doing so. When they finally got dressed, Rhett and Link curled up on the kitchen floor with two large glasses of water.

“You think you could train me to hold my breath as long as you can?” Link asked.

“Sure, all it takes is practice.” Rhett rubbed his shoulder against Link’s. “You really put me through my paces tonight. I’ll have to remember some of those techniques when it’s my turn to test you.” Rhett gave Link a sultry look.

“Be my guest. I think I can handle it.” Link said as he got up and put the empty glasses in the sink. Rhett reached over and pulled on Link’s pant leg. “I love you, Link.

Link turned around and blew Rhett a kiss. “I love you too, Rhett.”


End file.
